The perspective emphasized in this training program is that the development and maintenance of mental health in later life is a process, which involves biological and psychological capacities, as well as social contexts. Research experiences and class work focus on explicating the contributions of those domains to the individual's normal aging process and to differentiating patterns of mental illness from normal aging. Attention is given to deficits in functioning due to aging or disease as well as to conditions under which continuity or growth of abilities may be sustained. Studies by trainees are carried out in a variety of clinical and non-clinical settings to give them exposure to a range of mental health issues that encompass prevention and promotion as well as treatment, rehabilitation and maintenance. Implementation of these objectives is achieved by organizing the training program into 2 substantive areas (assessment of risk in individuals and populations; intervention research) and 3 cross-cutting themes (methodology, research with minority and other underserved populations; ethical conduct of research). These areas and themes address major issues in mental health and aging, including questions on the origins of mental illness and mental competence in later life and the prevention and treatment of common problems. The 2 substantive areas build upon faculty's on-going research programs, with a focus on a variety of settings, contexts and methodologies for studying mental health issues of the aging. These substantive and cross-cutting themes will not function in isolation; rather, trainees will integrate across these areas in gaining research competence and experience. Three predoctoral and two postdoctoral trainees will be supported. Recruitment plans assure a pool of highly qualified applicants, including from minority groups. Review of past trainees shows high rates of completion and involvement in research careers.